Fixing Things
by BeBeTheBeast
Summary: Flip has had enough of Tobias being a jerk and finally confronts him about it. There was no option for the actual show so that is why it is in Misc.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Spangas, but I do own the awesome story

Pairing: Tobias and Flip

Summary: Tobias has been a real jerk towards everyone for the past month and finally Flip has had enough.

Fixing Things

Flip was tired of seeing how his brother Tobias was treating everyone for the past month and finally he was going to confront him about it. Although truth be told he was a little nervous to confront Tobias on the matter, because Tobias has a tendency to overreact and not take things the right way. So Flip was skeptical as to how to tell Tobias to calm down. Not only that but Flip had a major secret that no one knew not even Tobias, but that was because it involved the hot head himself. If Flip's secret were to ever come out it would be the end of everything. But let us handle one problem at a time, Tobias needs to have his jerky manner put to an end.

Flip decided that it would be best to confront Tobias when they were back at the house, one so that when it was over he could head up to his room to calm down if things got bad, and two no one would be around to interrupt them because dad would still be at school Elton and Wiesje would be with Heleen grocery shopping and Lana would be out with friends. So they had the house to themselves so Flip could take his time with confronting Tobias, which made Flip more relaxed.

Tobias was again working out in front of the girls, well more like showing off but not caring that he had an audience like always. Flip tried to see if Tobias would come home early with him.

"Hey Tobias are you ready to go home." Flip wanted to get home faster so that they had more time to talk.

"Why do you want to go home now school just ended and I am working out." Tobias responded with no indication that he cared about leaving now or not.

"Well...I kind of needed to talk to you about something." Flip tried not to hesitate but it still came out a little delayed.

"What did you want to talk about." Tobias payed no attention to the change in his brothers disfigure nor did he notice the hesitation in his voice.

"It is about you but I want to go home and talk to you in private, because it is no one else business but ours. So can you hurry up so we can go." Flip stated with more seriousness in his tone hoping Tobias got the message that it was important.

"Um...Okay give me a couple minutes. I will meet you at the bikes, Okay." Tobias caught his brother's tone and figured this was important so he should not question any further.

Tobias cleaned up and went to where him and Flip kept their bikes. As Flip and Tobias biked home Flip was getting a little nervous, he knew that he could always talk to Tobias about anything but ever since last month it has been harder or him to talk to Tobias without getting made fun of for saying such a thing to him. So now that he was going to talk to him about this, it made him a little scared as to what Tobias will do or say.

As they put away their bikes Flip asked if they could talk outside. Tobias just nodded seeing as it was nice out so he did not mind. When they sat down Flip tried to think of how to start this conversation, he did not just want to come right out an say "You are acting like a big fat jerk and you need to calm down otherwise I will not talk to you again." When Flip thought up the last part he realized that that may be the only way to get him to calm down, sure it was cruel but there was nothing else he could do, he only hoped that this would work.

"Hey Tobias." Flip started.

"Yea what is up?" Tobias not having a clue as to what his brother wanted to tell him.

"Tobias you need to stop being such a jerk, you have been acting like this for the past month and it had really gotten on everyone's nerves. You are hurting those that are most important to you all of your friends...and me. If you do not clean up your act then I will never talk to you again." Flip was scared after he finished what he said, but he tried not to show it. He really wanted to have the same brother he loved back to normal. He hoped that this would work.

"What do you mean I am a jerk and that I am hurting people, if anything they are just to up tight and can not take a joke, and you since when did I ever say something mean to you. If anything you are acting like the jerk saying you will never speak to me again. Some brother you are." Tobias was very upset that his own brother thinks this way of him.

"Tobias please you are hurting people with what you say, you are not the same caring brother that was fun and I would pull pranks with. Now you are this macho man that only cares about himself. As for hurting me, you never use to poke this much fun at me. Whenever I say something to you or whenever I am around while you are showing off you always put me down. I do not appreciate it and it really hurts that you say that stuff about me in front of everyone." Flip tried not to get emotional but he could tell that he was going to start crying within the next couple of minutes if Tobias did not agree to change and apologize.

"No there is nothing to apologize for I am not hurting anyone and you all just need to loosen up and face the facts, everything I say is true, especially you. Are you just upset that I get all the attention and no one has paid attention to you since Koen." Tobias did not realize what he said till it was too late. He never meant to mention Koen because he knew it brought up bad memories. He wanted to take it back right away but before he could apologize Flip got up and slapped him across the face then ran inside and up to his room. Tobias knew he was in trouble with Flip now. He also realized that he really has been a jerk lately and he knew he had to fix things fast. First was Flip after he gave him some time to calm down.

Flip could not believe that Tobias brought Koen into this, he was glad he slapped Tobias because he deserved it. Only now Flip was bombarded by old memories that he had forgotten and never wanted to remember and it made the tears he was trying to hold back come out. He was upset with Tobias and thought that not talking to him ever again might happen after all.

When dinner rolled around Flip still did not come out of his room and when dad and Heleen asked Tobias to go and get him Tobias told them that he was not feeling well and that he will take him his dinner later. Dad and Heleen just looked at each other and then agreed and said that they hope he gets better.

After dinner Tobias got a tray ready to bring to Flip he only hoped that Flip would be willing to open the door for him after what he said. Tobias knew one thing that if Flip lets him in he is going to apologize straight away and tell Flip that he cares about him and promise to never be a jerk again. As he ascended the stairs and rounded the corner to Flips room he was praying that Flip would forgive him and talk to him again. When he got to the door he knocked and asked if he could come in. he did not get a response so he figured that Flip was still mad at him so he decided to go in anyway.

"Flip I brought you dinner." Tobias entered the room and saw Flip facing away from him on his side, which meant he had about two seconds before Flip would yell at him to get out. So he started his apology.

"Look Flip I am really sorry. I never should have mentioned Koen and I realize now how much of a jerk I have been. I never meant to hurt anyone, especially you, you are my brother and I love you and I hate when we fight. Flip I am so sorry for everything and I hope you can forgive me but if you do not then I understand why." Tobias had crossed the room and put down the tray on Flips bedside table and was about to turn around and leave when Flip grabbed his arm and pulled.

Tobias did not know what was going on at first until he felt arm wrapped around him and Flip's face berried into his chest with the feeling of wetness beginning. Then he returned the embrace, tightly. He never wanted to let Flip go he wanted to hold him forever and tell him that he was always going to be there for him and that he cared about him and loved him so much. Flip felt all of this and more when he felt Tobias return the embrace and he could not help but smile widely.


End file.
